


A Little Explosion

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Multi, Post-Canon, Stargazing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Shepard carves out a little time for her and the girlfriends to watch a star explode. If they get a little distracted, who's to say?Pairing: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor/Liara T'SoniPrompt: Supernova
Relationships: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor/Liara T'Soni
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	A Little Explosion

_Technically_ the Normandy was only supposed to be in-system long enough to wipe out a nest of pirates before moving on to her next mission. But, Shepard reasoned, if they completed the task ahead of schedule _and_ it took a little longer for them to file their reports, then there was no harm in them staying to observe a nearby supernova. You know, for science. (And definitely not because scheduling time for all three of them to have a date was somehow a bigger logistical nightmare than the entire Reaper War.)

Besides, it wasn’t like her communications specialist was going to rat her out to anyone.

“It’s incredible,” Traynor murmured. “Burning for millennia only to get too large, too dense. Finally exploding in a single burst of radiant light.”

“Not anticipated to go off for another…” Liara checked her omni-tool. “34 minutes.” It didn’t take dating the Commander for four years or her Shadow Broker’s instincts to know what the smile that crossed Shepard’s features meant. 

“Sounds like plenty of time for a little explosion of our own,” Shepard came up beside them, grinning at her own joke, and took Sam’s drink to set it on a side table.

“The subtlety of your metaphors - and your intentions - leaves much to be desired,” Traynor teased, opening her mouth into Shepard’s kiss. “Oh! That is both cold and unsanitary!” She offered the token protest as Shepard pressed her back, left bare by her dress, against the viewport.

Liara merely rolled her eyes; how was it that asari had the reputation for being oversexed? “Glyph, set to record the supernova, then enter privacy mode.” She waited for the acknowledging beep, then stepped forward to join her lovers in a tangled embrace. 


End file.
